


New Neighbors

by ThePlacesYoullGo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlacesYoullGo/pseuds/ThePlacesYoullGo
Summary: The first time you heard her was when she was moving in.Her voice came through the walls clearly, quickly, and in a huff. She wasn't alone and was trying to direct someone to help lift a dresser.You found yourself listening for her throughout the day, telling yourself that you should know your new neighbors and that you aren't listening to her conversations because she sounds HOT. Definitely not that.At night, when you’re in bed and no other sounds have come through the wall for a bit, the last thoughts you have flitter between wanting to know who this new person is and keeping to yourself.After all, curiosity killed the cat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	New Neighbors

The first time you heard her was when she was moving in.

Unfamiliar footsteps stomp down the hallway suddenly, easily heard through your bedroom wall and probably everyone’s wall on this floor honestly. It pulls you out of the show you’ve been watching half-assed and you look towards the wall that separates you from the now noisy hallway. A thud echoes out and the footsteps rush away. Probably towards the elevator. Another few minute’s go by and you hear the sound pass again. 

Someone’s moving in. A new neighbor.

That was fast. It’d only been a week since the last one moved out, but with a shrug you return to your baking show. You don’t notice the number of times the footsteps have passed, not that it matters. You’ll probably never see this one either. 

You’re on the sixth episode of a show you haven’t been paying attention to when laughter suddenly rings down your hallway. 

More than one laughing. 

Neighbors, as in more than one? 

You hear some shuffling through your wall and then a door shut a little too hard. 

A few quiet moments go by and a notification on your phone pulls your attention away and you don’t even hear them until one voice sounds closer, coming from the wall behind you now.  
“This dresser is too big for the door! It’s not going to fit!” A man’s voice, but not gruff like the last neighbor that lived there, spoke loud and fast.

“Sure it will. Turn it thi- no, the other way!” A hard clunk and laugher reverberated through the wall. This voice was female, light but with a little rasp. “Ok, back up. Try it this way… Wait, slower… Higher! Are you even pushing? Lift more Bow!” Some dull thuds and muffled voices and a sudden cheer lets you know that it fit, finally. Probably. Hopefully. When did you get invested in this?

There’s a few minutes where you just hear shuffling behind the wall and you almost bring your attention to your phone again when you hear a knock at your door. You look at the time and it’s close to 9AM. Who greets their neighbors this early in the morning on a Saturday? This couple better not be the friendly kind that want to meet and greet the neighbors. You get up from your bed and stick your phone in your pocket, brainstorming things to say to get them to leave as you pad your way to the door. 

When you open the door, you see a short woman with purple hair, side-swept bangs and three cups from Starbucks who looks suddenly surprised.

“Hey A-” Her face flushes as she realizes she’s at the wrong apartment. “You’re not Adora. "She looks at the number on your door and back to you. "Crap, wrong apartment, sorry!” She turns and walks fast down the hall to your new neighbor’s door. She knocks there, giving you one last look before their door opens.

“Did you really show up late and let us do the hard parts?” The female voice says while the woman walks in. You smirk as their door shuts and yours follows. You return to your bed, the tv show forgotten as you hope to hear this morning’s entertainment through the walls.

It doesn’t take long to start back up again.

“Uh, where’s the lampshade?” That woman that knocked on your door, chipper and bright, asks. Almost annoying. Almost.  
“Is it not with the… Oh... Oh, shoot. Ok, that’s, uh. Is it in this box?” The mans voice, Beau maybe? Then some shuffling. “Did you leave it in the car?” 

“No, this was the last of the stuff. Did you leave it at the apartment?”

“No, that’s the lamp we just bought.”

“So… You didn’t buy a lampshade?”

“You’re supposed to buy lampshades?!”

You smile, keeping the laughter in your throat silent as you turn the tv off. This is better than that cooking show you’re watching anyway. 

“What do you-?! OF COURSE! UGH Bow I SWEAR.”

A third voice interrupts, the one certain about the dresser fitting. “Glimmer, relax. I made sure it was in the cart when we checked out. It’s just in another box.” 

You can almost hear the sigh of relief coming from the wound up high-wound woman… Glitter, was that her name? She could be fun to tease and annoy… You make a note of that before your phone goes off, ringing loud and pulling you away from your potentially scheming thoughts to remind you of your day’s plans.

You leave to meet your friend Scorpia for lunch, filling her in on the interesting neighbors you seem to have gotten. She seems intrigued but the conversation soon shifts toward other things and you forget all about the purple haired lady and her loud but entertaining friends. 

The rest of your day seems to fly by, errands to prepare for the week keep you busy and you don’t get home until 6pm. The hallway is quiet, the only sign of your new neighbor is a welcome mat outside the door. You almost go to look at it, but shrug and unlock your door.

All your groceries are put away and you’ve eaten, showered, and taken the clothes out of the dryer before you hear a sound through the wall, someone saying goodnight and a door shutting. It sounds like the one talking about the dresser… Adora, the one that Glitter girl was looking for. So, her bedroom must be on the other side of your wall. She better not be loud when she has company like the last guy. 

You’re in bed yourself now and no other sounds have come through the wall so she must be asleep. And as you feel sleep creep up on you, the last thoughts you have flitter between wanting to know who these new people are and keeping to yourself.

After all, curiosity killed the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> The neighbor AU you never knew you didn't want.
> 
> I love a good slow-burn neighbor AU. 
> 
> This chapter is short. Quick read. Just seeing if people are interested in this story before I go devoting more time to it. I guess let me know in the comments if ya'll want more or if this sucks, haha.
> 
> Hopefully I can stay inspired aka I just need to binge SHE-RA again.


End file.
